


you forgot the sour cream

by heybabybird



Series: Shit I think My Roommate’s a Crime Lord [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Civilian Tim Drake, Fluff and Humor, Gift Art attached, Gift Fic, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kidnapped in broad daylight, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tim Drake Birthday Hunt, Tim just wanted sour cream, Tim's chair, and they were roommates!, everything is fine, there was an attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: Another figure was shoved into the room and the door closed a little too roughly. Tim looked up to see Jason Todd shuffling awkwardly with his hands tied behind his back. Jason looked equally surprised at their impromptu meeting.“Tim? I thought you left for Miami.” Jason walked up to him. Tim felt a little offended that he was the only one strapped to a chair.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Shit I think My Roommate’s a Crime Lord [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816756
Comments: 9
Kudos: 383





	you forgot the sour cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberryjei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjei/gifts).



> This fic is beta by the amazing ZulieTheProgrammer. Thank you so much for being patient with me!
> 
> Written for the Tim Brithday Hunt exchange.  
> Hello strawberryjei! I hope you don't mind I snuck in a little reference from another fic of mine, but it can 100% be read as a stand-alone. I went with something summer, something Jay and Tim. Overall, I had a little too much fun with this. Hope your day is going well!
> 
> For the funsies, please to this song that brought inspiration for this fic!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIQ3613NNkk

Tim brushed his bangs off his forehead, feeling sticky and sweaty. He stepped into Taco Bell for the second time today with a plastic bag hanging from his wrist. Inside lay a burrito with a single bite taken out of it and sloppily re-wrapped together in the original packaging.

He’d taken one bite and grimaced. His burrito seriously lacked sour cream, despite his specification to add extra. See this was why he had taken the time to walk three blocks down to Taco Bell instead of ordering through an app. He wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it if he had been cozy at home. Tim is motivated but not  _ that  _ much. The worst he’d have done was leave an anonymous bad review on their Facebook page.

It’s currently summer break. Tim’s parents are out of the country and he is staying in their townhouse with the condition that he checks in to Drake Industries to oversee a business meeting or two every week. “We support your silly hobby but that’s not what we sent you to college for, Timothy,” Janet chided, right before she left for the airport with her husband, “if you are not doing anything useful this summer, be a doll and…” her list of demands went on.

Tim doesn’t really care as long as he wasn’t forced to stay in his parents’ house. Tim’s dilemma had started a few months prior when he was accidentally trapped in a shipping container, before being rescued from being shipped out to sea by the Red Hood. The incident ended with Tim clinging onto the Hood all night in their shared dorm room. They agreed to keep the whole thing hush-hush, but nothing went under Batman’s nose and soon they had an influx of Jason’s siblings slithering through the window every day demanding that Tim hang out with them.

Tim can keep a secret and he can tell a barefaced lie with a straight face, but he’s a nervous wreck under pressure  — e specially when a family of secret vigilantes actively tries to make him slip up for the sake of their betting pool. (Yes, Tim knows about the pool; Jason told him.) Apparently, Dick started the whole thing. There’s a hefty amount of money waiting for the time when Jason will slip up his game of normalcy and Tim will discover their secret. They just need to have Tim admit he knows it in order to cash in the sum, but, oh, he’s not giving them the satisfaction of winning or losing.

Because no one guessed that Tim figured it out at the tender age of  _ nine _ .

\---

Another figure was shoved into the room and the door closed a little too roughly. Tim looked up to see Jason Todd shuffling awkwardly with his hands tied behind his back. Jason looked equally surprised at their impromptu meeting. 

“Tim? I thought you left for Miami.” Jason walked up to him. Tim felt a little offended that he was the only one strapped to a chair.

“That was obviously an excuse to get out of social obligation.”

“Do you have your phone?” Jason asked after a moment of consideration, “They smashed mine.”

“Nope, left it in the loft.”

“Tim, I have literally never seen you without your phone and the one time we need that addiction  _ you left it at home _ ?”

“Hey! I do not have an addiction, I did not need my phone, I was just going to Taco Bell.”

“You’re rich as fuck. Why are you getting Taco Bell?” Jason rolled his eyes. He held up his hands, magically  freed  of his restraints. Tim pretended not to be impressed.

“I wanted Chipotle.”

“That doesn’t answer my question — ”

“It was too far away.”

“Aren’t you staying at the townhouse? Chipotle is literally two blocks away from Taco Bell.”

Tim shrugged, wiggling in his seat. Jason moved behind Tim and started undoing the ropes.

“Your excuses are getting lazier.”

“I’m not lazy,” Tim huffed, “I’m conserving energy.”

“For  _ what _ ? Whatever, any idea where we are?”

Tim felt uncomfortably out of place in his T-shirt and plaid pajama pants, next to Jason wearing a tailored suit. He shouldn’t be, considering they’re both stuck in the same dusty room and Jason had seen him wearing worse, but Tim’s cheeks pinked anyway.

It’s a small room with four walls and no furniture aside from some chairs and rusty lockers barely holding together. There’s a boarded window opposite the door; Tim had spent his afternoon counting the dust particles dancing about the sunlight filtering in through the old blinds. No one had bothered to clean this room for a long time. Tim squinted and turned his neck just enough to peer outside.

“Looks like an old district,” Tim concluded, as tall, large, grey buildings stared back at him. The air is heavy and sultry. “Abandoned, or at least seldom used. Not the docks, somewhere in Old Gotham. Any plans?”

“I’m thinkin’.” Jason moved aside so Tim could stand. Tim had pins and needles all over his body and his balance was a bit off from being seated for hours. “You alright?”

Tim nodded. He questioned his luck sometimes. After a ridiculous turn of events, his quest for extra sour cream had ended with him strapped to a chair in an abandoned building. Kidnapped in broad daylight! His mother would be so disappointed and would tell him he needed to work on his situational awareness.

“Nevermind that, how are you here?” Tim waved his hand dismissively, leaned against the wall for support, and grimaced. The walls are absolutely disgusting.

Jason explained about the charity event Bruce forced him to attend. It was an art gallery opening just east of where Tim was abducted. A group of armed men had entered through the back door post-event, demanded valuables and Jason as collateral, before exiting the scene.

“So it wasn’t a coincidence. It was an elaborate plan to kidnap us for ransom.”

“To kidnap  _ me  _ for ransom. They just saw you and thought: hey! Two for one deal.”

“Great. Taken by some bottom feeders.” Tim wasn’t sure to laugh or cry. “What do we do now? Do we just wait for Bruce and my parents to pay the ransom? My parents aren’t even in the country right now.”

Unless... they would let him pay his  _ own  _ ransom. He’s pretty sure he can hack his way back to their bank account and wire himself the money back if he’s determined enough. Nevermind that it’s illegal.

Jason didn’t hesitate. He picked up Tim’s chair  — when did it become Tim’s chair?  — and grinned.

“C’mon kid, we’re gettin’ outta here.”

“Don’t call me that. We’re like, the same age.” Tim rolled his eyes and strode towards the door.

“I’m three years older, I’m also 30 hotdogs taller than you.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Your face makes no sense.”

“Seriously? That’s your best come back? I- Ah, it’s locked — ” 

“Not anymore!”

\---

“Stop laughing — Owh! Jason, watch out!”

Tim stumbled around trash and old rubble. He watched as Jason skillfully took down two men twice his size with nothing but a chair, while he unskillfully made his way across the room.

Tim isn’t very tall but most of him is legs. He sprinted across the room, grabbed the gun one of them dropped and fired two rounds at the door. The lock fell to the ground with a loud  _ clunk _ . Tim’s hands were trembling, his ears hurt from the gunshot, but he managed to kick the door open, inhaling the muggy air of pure Gotham summer.

“Let’s go!” Jason exclaimed, as he shrugged off his suit’s jacket, throwing it at one of the goons he was wrestling with. There wasn’t anybody on the streets. Above the exit hung a flickering neon sign; Tim shot another round at it when Jason exited the building, their eyes met, and sparks _flew_ — quite literally. It was vandalism, but what else is new? There were big, scary men after them and all they had were Tim’s poor marksmanship on a puny pistol and Jason’s muscles.

“What now?” They were halfway down the block now, running at full speed from their pursuers. The adrenaline kept him going. Tim could not remember the last time he even ran this fast! There are no hidey holes in sight, nowhere that they could lie low without being spotted immediately. At some point, Jason had snatched the gun from him and fired some scary accurate rounds until the  _ clink clink clink _ sound of running out of bullets came.

Jason discarded the gun and yelled, “find a car!” 

They found a car. A very red, very nice-looking corvette. Tim realized they’ve circled the block, making their way back to the front of the building they were being held captive at. It’s entirely possible that the car belonged to their kidnappers, which brought him great delight when Jason effortlessly jacked it.

They sped down the bare and barren roads, not once looking back, even when it was certain their pursuers had long given up on giving chase.

Tim didn’t believe in summer romance, but as they drove off into the sunset, Jason looked like he was glowing. And then there was the music. The radio played the latest seasonal hits of cheesy love songs. Tim was screaming at Jason, to go faster, faster, _faster_ — where did he learn to drive like that?! — and Jason was laughing. Loud and boisterous like he lived for these kinds of things.

Maybe he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!  
> [Artwork is posted on tumblr!](https://heybabybird.tumblr.com/post/624140691478544384/a-scene-from-you-forgot-the-sour-cream-for)


End file.
